Penny
Penny is a switcher tug of Ggibs City and is the first in the Rodos Moon Fleet . She is is very mischievous and cheeky and is one of the youngest of the Moon Tugs. She has a ready wit and temper and is willing to use them on anyone. However she isn't always as confident when she is around new people as she doesn't trust them. But becoming friends with the other Moon tugs, she learns to trust others and work as a team. She is used to be an american switcher tug but has a strong cockney accent however she still uses american words when grumpy. When she was an american tug she was called Million Dollar and was used primarily for barge work. She was bullied by the other tugs for her british accent and was looked down on. She bought by the Rodos Moon fleet in Britain when things were at their worst. She was extremely grateful but dreaded meeting the other tugs. She mistrusted them all at first until Meg asked her about what happened at her old home. When Penny had told Meg about the bullying and her mistrust, Meg helped her make friends with the other tugs. Her best friend is Raindrop , the smallest of the tugs and are nearly inseparable. Like all the other Moon tugs, Penny is painted with the blue and white livery with a black hull and stack. Bio Penny was made in Britain but was bought by a rich american tug company called A-tugs Ltd captained by Captain Bratte. Penny soon saw that A-tugs made their living on shady deals and look-the-other-way agreements. Captain Bratte like to show off his wealth, his tugs names all related to wealth and riches eg. Diamond, Pieces-of-8 and Treasure as a result Penny's name was changed to Million Dollar. She was used for switcher, barge work and mostly dredger detail. Penny very often was overworked, exhausted and unmaintained not to mention that she was heavily bullied by the older and newer tugs. She was forced on to mad backs, had her barges stolen and blamed for anything as they didn't only verbally abuse her. Penny soon retreated into herself and was nervous around everyone. It was at the point that she was becoming suicidal when Captain Moon bought her for the Moon tugs at Rodos. She cleaned and repaired at Captain Moon's expense at the American Repair works and sailed to her new home on Rodos. Penny at this point was extremely nervous and was dreading what the older tugs would be like, she thought that they would be like the tugs back at A-tugs Ltd. She had worked herself up to the extreme panic and almost refused to go any further. However she had come up with a better idea, she would run away just before reaching the harbor. She carefully planned this so no-one would see her sneak away. As she approached the port limits, she met by the coast guard who offered to show her in. She politely refused saying that she wanted to have a look around before meeting the other tugs. The coast guard then left her and she quietly slipped away in the other direction. All the other Moon tugs are anxiously waiting her arrival. Bonnet was making some droning remarks about american tugs and how vulgar their english is. This starts to annoy Meg so she goes out to greet their new recruit. Penny at this point had found a small cove big enough to hide her. Soon her desperate emotions catch up with her and she started to cry terrified what will happen when they find her. Meg soon realized that the new tug hasn't appeared and is apparently missing so she started to search for her. As Meg turned a corner, she heard a soft crying from a small cove hidden behind some rocks. She quietly went to inspect and was surprised to see a small tug in american colours sobbing her eyes out. Meg was about to ask her who she was until, Meg bumped into a rock with a thump. This startled Penny who jumped scraping the top of the cave. This started a rock slide and put Penny danger of becoming trapped. Meg quickly hitched on to Penny and pulled her out just in time before the cave closed completely. Penny was badly shaken and started crying worse than ever however Meg, feeling slightly more patience than she did a few minutes ago, stayed with the distraught tug until she had calmed down. After Penny had calmed herself, Meg asked her why she was hiding. Penny reluctantly told Meg about her rotten life in america, her fear of unknown people and her wish to run away. Meg then slowly told her that they weren't like those tugs in america, in fact they had been anxious to see her and what she was like. This got a laugh out of Penny and so she followed Meg to the Moon dock. Section heading In the episode Starrs and Moons, Penny plays a major role as she gets her old panic attacks around the new tugs especially Bluenose as he tries to order her about. One of these attacks causes a major accident when Bluenose starts shouting at her for something she didn't do. With no-one around to help sooth it, she caused a munitions barge to capsize and explode. This serverely saddens Penny and tries to get out of naval work but Tencent and O.J saw what happen and take Penny under their wing, trying to help her get over her fears. In the end, Bluenose starts shouting at her again, finally Penny is well and truly ticked off and started yelling right back at Bluenose. She tells him exactly what she thinks of him and his naval and exactly what he can do with his barges. This surprises everyone and Meg beams as she sees that Penny is finally over her fears. Category:Moon Fleet Category:Switcher